Fate, Love, Betrayal
by narutogirl17
Summary: Jasper is in love with the idea of being a single vampire and has no interest whatsoever to find "The One". What happens when he stumbles across her? Will he refuse? Will he except?
1. Chapter 1

The morning breeze blew through my hair as I jogged through Port Angeles. The sun was just getting ready to set and the light was releasing its hold on the trees, leaving only dark shadows. I am glad for it, because the night breeze will be coming along shortly. Reaching my turning point of my route, I jog around the light pole at the end of the block and continued in the direction of home. Sometime later, I came to an intersection and waiting for the signal to cross. After a few minutes, the little blinking man began flashing and I started across the street. Suddenly there was a screeching of tires and a black SUV came speeding down the street I was on. I backed up unto the sidewalk and jogged in place on the side of the street, waiting for the car to pass. Surprisingly, the car slowed and stopped in front of me. The back window rolled down and a voice drifted out of it.

"Get in the car, Isabella."

I instantly recognized the voice. I didn't give him a chance to speak again or even to get out of the car. I bolted. I ran like a bat out of hell. I don't know why I was trying to outrun a car. I heard a screech of tires as the car started racing toward me. I picked up the pace, but no matter how I tried, the car got closer. My mind was focused on that and I ran faster...faster...faster. I ran toward the end of town and came upon a dirt trail that looked like it hadn't been used in years on the side of the road and I took it without thinking, almost hitting my head on a nearby tree branch. That would've hurt. Pushing myself, I managed to get a good head start before I heard the car screech to a stop at the beginning of the trail and car doors slamming shut. They're coming! When they started to catch up to me, I did a sharp turn and started to run through the denser woodsy area, leaping over logs and dodging trees. When I could no longer hear their shouting and feet hitting the ground, I thought I was safe. I sat down a rotten log hidden among some fronds and tried to catch my breath. My heart was pounding so hard!

(twig snaps)

Do I ever get a break?! I spun around to the back of the nearest tree and climbed it like a monkey without a second thought. I stopped at a bough in the tree about 25 feet above ground and settled down there to wait out whatever was coming. I waited for a good while. Looking up, I could see that sun had relinquished its hold on the sky. It was black with dots of white. Looking down, I see a figure step out of the shadows and stand in front of my tree. He just stood there.

All of a sudden, I hear something like air hissing from a flat tire and the stranger…disappears. Just like that. What the fuck? Gunshots, screams, yells, something that sounds like a dog growling, and cries of pain litter the quiet that is now night. Then nothing. The stranger strolls back, leans against my tree this time, lights a cigarette and speaks to me.

"You can come down now."

Well, I assume it's me since there's no one out here. Or is there?

"There's nobody out here, come down." His voice was demanding.

"Yes, dad." I muttered to myself.

But I was still cautious. I slowly climbed down the back of the tree, inch by inch, always keeping my eye on the stranger, who never moved. As my feet touched the ground, I come around the front and immediately gave the stranger about 10 feet of space. Give me some credit here; I didn't know who this person was. All the while he just kept standing there, smoking his cigarette as if he didn't notice a frightened female staring at him, like he didn't have a care in the world. A cloud released its cover on the moon and the bright light gave me a chance to make out his features. My first reaction was a tingle downstairs.

He had on a red and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It was open to reveal a white t-shirt. He had on a pair of Levi jeans that hug low on his luscious hips and were tucked into a pair of "fuck me now" cowboy boots. Gladly. His wavy blonde hair that I was itching to run my hand through, hung down to his shoulders framing his face with one side tucked behind his ear. Add on a pair of soft pink lips and you've got yourself one hell of a cowboy. The only thing that I couldn't see was his eyes. I leaned a little to the side hoping to get a little peek at the color. He chose that moment to stub the cigarette out with his finger and look directly at me and I saw his eyes. Red. Blood red.

I sucked in a shocked breath but didn't move, I was curiously drawn to him. I stepped closer...closer...closer. I got close enough that I was now standing in front of him. Surprisingly, I did not feel afraid. Not really controlling myself I raised my hand and put it on the side of his face. His skin was cold like marble but silky soft to the touch. He leaned into my touch and a sound that sounded like purring came from his chest.

"What's your name, stranger?" I asked him.

"Jasper, ma'm. Jasper Whitlock." he said with a slight southern accent. Cue downstairs tingle.

"Jasper." I breathed as I pressed my lips to his.

His lips were ice cold but smooth and tasted like whiskey. I ran my tongue along the crease between his lips and was delighted that he opened them for me. Our tongues battled for dominance and our breathing got heavier. His hands were everywhere, grabbing and squeezing. All of a sudden, I felt the sharp bark of a tree. How did he move so fast? My thought was cut short by the feel of his ice cold hand grabbing my ass and heaving my up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him and we continued out lip and tongue dance.

It was like time and space just stopped. It was no one but us. My hands traveled down his chest, marveling at the hardness of it. One of his hands tangled themselves in my hair and pulled slightly while the other massaged my wet center with skilled fingers. We broke apart to get some air. All the same, his lips never left my skin. He licked, nipped, kissed, and sucked at every bit of my neck he could reach. If I was mistaken, I thought I heard him whisper.

"So sweet."

I moaned, not caring who heard me. I trailed my nails over his chiseled abdomen steadily going lower. A hand stopped my hand from exploring the wonders below the surface. Or the waistband of his jeans. I looked up into his face. His eyes were pitch black. I returned my hand to his face all the while staring into his eyes.

"Your eyes..."I whispered.

And then it hit me. The cold skin, the purring, the growling, the sudden change in eye color. This sexy cowboy was not human. I didn't care but I had to be sure. He beat me to it.

"You are correct, darlin." he said in that panty-dampening voice of his. "I am not what you think I am."


	2. Chapter 2

JASPER POV

Gah! I can't take it anymore! Racing out of the house, I made my way toward my favorite tree and started climbing. Once I got to the highest branch, I sat down, one leg dangling. Sigh. Much better. I could still hear Peter and Charlotte faintly so that means I'm still near the house. Good. If it so loud that I can hear them out here, I could just send them a heavy dose of lethargy and knock their asses out. Yes, I can do that. I shouldn't be able to hear them way out hear. But if I do….Night, night!

I sat back against the trunk of the tree with my arms folded behind my head and relaxed. I was high enough that the sun's rays hit my skin, sparkling. My shirt was open so it made my chest all glittery too. I never really liked that part of myself. It made me feel like a pansy. I mean seriously, what vampire sparkles? Aw, fuck it. Can't change anything complaining about it. Taking a deep breathe, I could smell rain coming from a couple miles out. Even if I get caught in it, I wouldn't bother me. I love the rain. And since I don't get puckered skin or hypothermia like humans do I could stay out here till the morning if I liked. I'm so glad I don't have anybody to tend to like a woman or anything like that. I am a free man. Always am and always will be.

Peter always liked to say I was too much on the sidelines. That I needed to get in on the action. Whether he was fucking with me or being serious, I will never know. All I know is that right now, I don't have a lick of a need to find "the one". I think they bring us down from our full potential. Women don't let us be men. They want us to cook and clean and rub their feet and all types of shit.

Back when I was with Maria, she did the same thing. She wanted me to arrange this and arrange that, make sure the newborns were strong enough, and protect her from this or that person. It was never about what I wanted. It was always Maria, Maria, Maria!

Then I found out about her plan to kill me because I was stronger than her and she had a fear of me trying to overthrow her. I had surpassed my newborn phase unlike all the others. She kept me because I was an asset. Now I was a means to an end. She didn't want me alive anymore. So after I warned Peter and Charlotte, two newborns that were under my personal care and had come to take a liking to, I took care of the weaklings that she sent after me and then killed the bitch. I burned the whole place and then left. That was so long ago. Peter and I found this house abandoned all the way out here and fixed it up to Charlotte's liking. Again, with what she wants!

_Jasper, Fucker's on his way._

Thanks for the tip.

Ever since I escaped with Peter and Charlotte, I had gained the ability to talk to the Major, which he constantly insisted I call him. We frequently had internal battles that usually left a blank look on my face. Peter likes to make fun when I do that. He had become like a conscience to me. Except when he gets really pissed, then he takes total control. Nobody likes to be around for that.

When I got into that fight with Maria, I gave her a healthy dose of reassurance when I asked her why she was doing this. And man, did she spill! She told me that I was a mistake, a means to an end, that my time was over. She couldn't bear to have me overthrow her, which I had no desire of doing. I was slowly but surely getting tired of killing innocents. But I hadn't known any other way. She said she would have to kill me because she didn't believe a word I said because I was a man. And men were users. That just made me mad. I had done everything that bitch told me to do and that is how she thanks me?! That was the last straw. My hatred for her had reached its peak. I remember feeling a dark power take over me, and then I was no longer me.

_I watched from a mental backseat as an unknown presence made itself known. The fear that seeped out of Maria only made this thing in my head stronger. It loved her fear. There was only one thing missing. Her pain. It wanted her pain. My body flashed forward and tore her arm off in one fell swoop. As her screams filled the air, the beast started to speak._

_"__Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" _

_When she didn't stop, my body flashed toward her again and tore off her other arm. Slapping her with it, the beast filled her with anguish and she screamed again._

_"__I said to shut up! The more you scream, the more painfully slow your useless life will end."_

_When she slowed her pitiful screams to whimpering, he spoke again.__ "__I watched from the sidelines of Jasper's mind as you treated him like a common slave. As the years flew by, Jasper's hate got stronger, and so did I. At first I was just a voice in Jasper's head, urging him on. Now that this has occurred, I am finally free. And since you are the object of this hatred, you are first on my hit list._

_After the Major resumed his position at the back of my head, Peter had just returned to check up on me and Maria was just pile of ash. He shouldn't be here but the sire bond has him attached to me at the hip more than I would like. _

_"__Hey, Jasper! You alright? I-" He stopped as he saw Maria's ashes. "What happened, did you do that? _

_Holy shit!" His gaze turned up and his eyes widened. __"__Jasper, look."_

_Turning, I saw that there was fire on the back wall of the house we were in. But it wasn't burning uncontrollably like it was supposed to, but instead it spelled out something. _

_MAJOR _

_So that's what the presence's name was. It fits. __"__She deserved to die." I glared in disgust at the pile of ash before me. "I can't believe I have her venom running through my veins." I shuddered._

_"__I'm just glad I have yours running through me, and not…" he paused and stared at me in horror. "Wait, but that means…" He pointed to Maria's ashes then at me then at himself. _

_"__Ahh! Get it out! Get it out! Please!" he stated scrubbing at his tongue and whimpering. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. I stopped when I realized I hadn't laughed in so long. I started laughing again and took pleasure in the feeling. I felt satisfaction coming from Peter and grasped that he was trying to make me feel better. I sent him some appreciation and gratitude._

_"__Anytime, Jasper. So would you like to tell me what happened here? I dropped to the ground about half a mile out from all the pain and anguish comin' from in here. That's why I came to see if you were okay."_

_I told him about the presence that took over my body and the power that I felt emanating from this presence. _

_"__It was like I was possessed. But in a good way, you know. It was helping me rather than harming me. It spoke."_

_"__It spoke?"_

_"__Yeah, it said that all the hate I felt over Maria grew over the years and finally gave it a strength like no other."_

_He nodded. "Yeah I remember you telling me about the voice in your head. I just thought you were crazy as hell."_

_"__Nope, it's true."_

_"__Alright then, what do we do now? Charlotte's waiting for me."_

_With narrowed eyes I told him. "I am staying away from women. For good."_

_"__Are you sure about that?" he said, eyebrows raised._

_"__Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?" I checked his emotions. He had this sense of all-knowing about him._

_"__I don't know, Jasper. Are you confident you can keep your word?"_

_"__Positive."_

_"__Then I won't stop you nor will I try to." He smirked._

_"__Good." _

_And with that, we ran off into the darkness._

_While I was finishing things off with my prey that night, I heard Major speak again._

_**Look, I'm tired of flitting from place to place so I am going to stay here permanently. So therefore you should know about me. I don't think I've told you. **_

_No, you haven't._

_**I came from the original vampire, Rhenholt. I was a spirit inside of him. Being a vampire spirit means you are attracted to vampires, am I right? Anyway, when he was caught and burned, I barely got out in time. For centuries I roamed the world, looking for vampire hosts to reside in. at times I didn't find any so I would inhabit a human and turn them. When I left, I made sure to kill them off. Can't have too many vampires roaming all over the place now can we? After I while, I became dissatisfied with my way of life. So I decided to find a vampire to permanently reside in. I was at a lost for some time. I couldn't find anybody worthy of my presence. That is, until I found you. You processed power. It was exactly what I was looking for. I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame. So I am here to stay.**_

_Make yourself at home._

As we wandered all over the place, Peter and I became like brothers to each other. But there were times when I couldn't stand to be around them. He and Charlotte were like magnets. He moves, she moves. And the emotions coming off of them were like nothing I had ever felt before. When I asked Peter about it, he told me that it was love. I didn't believe it. Not a single word.

We had also gotten over the problem about killing innocents. Peter came up with an idea about killing those people that the world was better off without. Since then, I had become like a nightly hero to those in need. I chuckled lightly at remembering Peter calling me the friendly neighborhood Vampire Man. A powerful kick to my back catapulted me toward the next tree. Flipping my body around, I grabbed a bough on the other tree and planted my feet against the trunk. I growled at the newcomer.

"Sorry, it was just too hard to resist. I mean, how many chances do I have to do a surprise attack on you? Even with my ability to turn off my scent when I want to, it's still not good enough!" The newcomer laughed.

_Told you he was coming._

I sighed and climbed onto the bough I was hanging onto. "What do you want, Peter?"

"Just here to tell you to go hunt."

_He's joking, right?_

"Are you fucking kidding me? You came all the way out here to tell me I need to hunt? Not to mention, from the way your emotions are, I'd say you just left Charlotte hanging. You know what happened the last time you did that."

He grimaced. The last time, Charlotte had ripped his appendage off and used it as a dildo. And since we can't feel anything that's ripped off, she teased him for months pleasuring herself in front of him. I swear he had the worst case of blue-balls ever. I had to leave the house more often the usual.

_That shit was funny! I couldn't stop laughing._

I agree.

"Stop trying to change the subject, and get a fuckin move on!" he growled.

"Alright, alright. I'm goin'."

"PETER EMBRY WHITLOCK! YOU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, NOW! YOU WEREN'T FINISHED YET!"

I snickered. "Nature calls, Peter!"

I jumped down and brushed off my clothes.

"Oh, and Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to pick a different spot this time. There are police at the old one."

_Again?_

"All right." I said.

"PETER!"

"Shit."

I zipped off through the trees laughing my ass off.

**Time Skip**

_Jasper, come on! We've been running for hours now. I'm so fucking thirsty right now I could kill a deer and be happy._

You know we're one and the same right? I'm thirsty too, you know. I just might take you up on that offer.

_Then hurry the fuck up!_

I slowed to a stop just inside the cover of the trees and looked around. By the looks of things, we were just outside of Port Angeles. It was getting dark so I could walk around as I pleased. But I needed to hide my eyes. I walk by a car that that had the window rolled down and took the sunglasses hanging on the rearview mirror. Putting them on my face, I started my nightly stroll. This place was kind of new to me, since I usually go to my favorite spot. But since that's not an option, I'll just have to get use to it. I walked around for a while, but nothing interested me.

_See anything you like?_

No, not yet. I want to find somebody that's not drunk off their ass.

_So, you're saying you want to find a murderer or rapist? Drug deal gone wrong?_

Something like that.

"Somebody help me, please! Help, somebody! Please!"

Bingo.

_Finally!_

I followed the sound of the woman's voice. Left, right, straight, left, straight, right, left, and left again until I came upon a dark and filthy back alley behind a rundown warehouse. I crouched down behind a rusty dumpster and waited. Within seconds, a stump of a man came around the corner dragging a blonde woman that looked to be in her early twenties. She was whimpering and trying futilely to get away.

"Shut your mouth, you slut!" He punched her in the stomach. Pain radiated from her in waves.

Grabbing her by her hair, he slammed her against the brick wall, cutting open her shoulder in the process. The smell wafted toward me on the wind and drifted agonizingly in front of my nose. I growled lowly and gripped the ground in front of me trying to keep myself steady for just a few more seconds.

_Don't breathe._

No shit, Sherlock!

I eased around the dumpster and came to silently stand behind the man. Looking into the girl's eyes, I saw them widen when she saw me appear seemingly out of nowhere. I put my finger to my lips and sent her some heavy lethargy. She instantly slumped forward, her body sagging.

"Hey! What the fuck! Get up, you bitch!" He snarled. He shook her, but to no avail. He raised his hand to slap her. I grabbed his hand in my iron grip.

"Your mother ever told you that it's not nice to lay hands on women?"

"What the-"

I threw him further into the alley. He hit the wall with an echoing thud, his head hitting the wall with a smack. Taking a deep breathe through my mouth, I let the scent of his blood coat my throat. The flames making my eyes darker by the minute.

Care for a go?

_I'd be delighted!_

MAJOR

Fresh air is always good for the soul. If I had one! Ha. I crack myself up. Now, to the task at hand! Stepping forward, I grabbed the delinquent piece of shit and pressed him into the wall. He immediately grabbed onto my hands as if he could get me to loose my grip. Stupid human survival instinct. I heard the crack of his shoulder blades and enjoyed his cry of pain.

"Uh-uh-uh…" I captured his jaw in my hand and brought my face close to his; we were practically nose to nose.

"I distinctly recalling you telling that girl to be quiet. So I suggest you SHUT THE FUCK UP!…before I really get angry and decide to end my fun early. Whaddya say?"

He stared at me with wide-eyes but otherwise not a sound. "Good man. Now where should I start first?"

I ran my fingernail down the front of his shirt, shredding it in half as I went down. When I got to the middle of his chest I pressed down harder, breaking the skin. Venom pooled in my mouth. I swallowed it down. Not just yet. I wanted to make this man suffer.

"Tell me, my young friend, have you had any alcohol in the past six hours?"

He shook his head. "Wonderful, wonderful…" my voice trailed off as I watched his blood leave a trail of red down his chest.

Must…not...be wasted…cannot…be…wasted…

As much as I couldn't stand to put my tougue to human skin, I just couldn't waste it. Bringing my face forward, I licked the blood off his chest. Sweet. Very sweet. Let's see if we can make it sweeter. Still licking the blood from his wound, I pushed some adrenaline and fear into him. Knowing that sometimes adrenaline can stop the blood flow, I opened the wound further. I sunk my teeth into him a little and took a few sips. Heaven. I felt acceptance coming from him. He was acknowledging his fate.

"Oh, no. You're not leaving this world that easily. That was just an appetizer. A warm up as you people say. It's about to get a lot worse. Time for the main course."

Stepping away from the wall, I placed him on the ground. Without touching him, I tore off his pants. Seizing his hand, I made him grip his member and, using my strength, I twist and pulled it off. Blood spurted everywhere. His blood-curdling cry of agony did nothing to help his case. I slapped him, breaking his neck.

"I told you to be quiet, didn't I?"

Not able to look at him anymore, I reached up and stretched his neck as far as it would go. With the strike of a snake, latched on to his carotid artery and drank.

JASPER

Oh, really? You're gonna give me back the front seat and leave me with this to clean up?

_When was the last time you hid the body?_

Oh, I don't know. Maybe…every single time!

_Point taken. I'll do it next time._

Yeah, and pigs can fly.

I took the body and dumped it in the dumpster. I found some left over liquor and poured it on the body. Taking two rocks from the ground, I struck them together over the alcohol repeatedly. After the fifth strike, a couple a sparks caught the alcohol and the whole dumpster caught ablaze. I walked to the girl and picked the girl up and walked around until I found a bar. It was still open with a few patrons inside. I walked to the front where a female bartender was wiping the counter.

"Pardon me, ma'm?"

She looked up and put her hand to her chest, when she saw the girl in my arms. Feeling shock from her I pushed some reassurance her way as I explained myself.

"I found this young lady in the alley way about two blocks away. It didn't seem right to leave her there so I brought her here, thinkin' that you could help her." I lay the southern charm on thick, making sure I used my accent. That seemed to have an effect on her. She nodded her head and went to the backroom. When she came out, she motioned for me to follow her. When we got there, she told me to put her on the couch they had in a corner of the room. So I guess she won't reach for the phone to call the police. She then turned around and dialed 911. I listened as she told the paramedics what had taken place and the address of the bar. They asked her numerous questions. I took the opportunity to walk silently out of the backroom and out the front door.

I could hear the ambulance coming around the corner. I turned around and saw the lady come running out and look around for me. When she didn't find me, she walked back inside.

_Well, aren't you sweet? Saving the lady in distress and then disappearing afterward. You really are Vampire Man._

Shut up.

I returned to the darkness of the woods and set up an inhumane pace for home. After awhile, I looked around and didn't see anything familiar. I took a sniff. Nothing smelled familiar either.

_How could you have gone the wrong way? You're a vampire for Pete's sake._

Speaking of Peter, he better have a better explanation for sending me away from my usual place than the police. Like I couldn't handle them. I turned around and headed in the other direction. A few yards away, I was brought to a stop by the most fear I had ever felt. I knew for a fact that there was nobody around for miles. What the fuck is that?

_I suggest we head in the direction we just came from. I have a pretty good explanation for this._

I thought for a minute.

You're serious?

_Yes. Back when I was with Rhenholt, he had a mate of his own named Katherine. Whenever she was in danger, he could feel it. I think this is the same situation except you are an empath. You feel it more._

I don't believe it. No, I cannot be mated. I'll prove it to you.

I turned around and sped toward the sound of footfalls. The fear increased gradually as I ran to the source of it. I stopped behind a tree when I got close enough and waited. Somebody approached and I knew it was a woman because I saw long hair and because she was wearing a pink running suit. I mean, seriously. What guy wears pink? As she came to a stop, she sat on a log and tried to catch her breathe just a few feet away from my tree. I edged forward a bit and focused on the people that got out of the car. They seemed to be getting closer. I gritted my teeth when I realized that they were all men. That's the second time I had to deal with men treating women like shit. Despite my aversion to being mated, I could not bear to see a female hurt. My hands gripped the tree and I took a step forward unconsciously, stepping on a twig. I felt exasperation and fear before she zipped up my tree.

_Well, she's up in the tree. She's safe for now._

I stepped out of the shadows, and looked through the tree at the men making their way over here. I could hear their voices and feel their emotions. Anxiety, anger, desperation.

_Fuck their emotions! Kill the motherfuckers!_

Want to do the honors?

_You can do it this time._

Okay then.

They came closer, and their anger got the best of me. Hissing, I took off after them. They never saw me coming. The first one met his end as I grabbed his arm and flung him into a branch protruding from a nearby tree. Walking over to him, I twisted his head and sank my teeth into his skin, emptying him of everything. My mouth dripping with my victim's blood, I turned and leaped onto the other one, knocking him to the ground. Not wanting to hear his screams I punched him in the chest hard enough to splinter bones and watched as the light faded from his eyes. I grabbed his wrist and bit down, relishing in his sweet blood. Shots fired at my back. They didn't hurt, but they pissed me off. Getting up, I crouched into an attack stance and growled. There were two more. Once they saw me, their fear went sky high. I stalked forward and gripped the one closest to me around the neck. I brought his wrist to my mouth and looked him in the eye as I closed my mouth around it. His eyes widened and he gave a cry of pain. I swallowed mouthful after mouthful until he slumped in my grip. Dropping his comatose form to the ground, I wiped my mouth and turned to my last victim.

"Lucky for you, I am full. The best thing for you to do right now is run back to wherever you came from."

I walked toward him and took hold of his arm, squeezing. I heard the bone strain as it popped out of the socket. I changed position and grabbed his forearm, squeezing some more. In no time, I felt the bone splinter into about three pieces. His screams did wonders for me. I threw him to the ground and smiled and he landed on his newly mangled arm.

"That's a warning never to come back here for her, got it?" I turned around to walk away when a familiar scent caught my attention. Whiskey.

I walked back to the man and searched him. I pulled out the pocket size bottle, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter. I put the cigarettes and the lighter in my back pocket, popped the top on the whiskey and chugged it down. There're only two things a vampire can drink other than blood that doesn't make them regurgitate and that's alcohol. We can smoke too. Finishing, I threw the bottle to the ground and walked away, back to I'm-scared-so-I'm-going-to-climb-the-tree lady. I lean against the tree she's in and take out the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. There was only one left and the lighter only held enough liquid for one more light. I lit it and with a flick of the wrist threw the lighter into the darkness.

_Tell her she can come down._

Right. My so-called mate is awaiting my call.

"You can come down now." I felt her hesitation and suspicion. She's probably thinks there's someone down here.

_Well, technically there is. But you know, with the whole inside-your-head thing going on, I don't think that counts._

You're so observant.

I was getting a little impatient. Why is she still up there? This just proves that she does not belong to me. What kind of mate doesn't listen to the man in a mated pair?

"There's nobody down here, come down."

I heard her mutter, "Yes, Dad."

_Feisty! Can we keep her?_

No. I'm going to take her back to her house or whatever and go back home. She is not my mate!

Feeling cautious, she slowly climbed down the back of the tree. As she came down, she backed up about ten feet. Meanwhile, I was enjoying the feeling of the smoke leaving my body. Just then, the moon decided to make an entrance. Her human eyes could see me now because I felt lust and desire from her. I thought nothing of it. Humans are supposed to be drawn in by our appearance. It's how we get then to come with us to secluded spot and finish them off.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her lean a little to the side. Trying to see my face, I guess. The cigarette was just about done, so I pinched my fingers together and threw it to the ground. I lifted my head to look at her and my whole perception of her changed. My jeans suddenly got very uncomfortable. My chest tightened and I suddenly felt possessive over her. I wanted to make her happy, protect her, bend her over my bed and fuck her till she screamed my name in ecstasy. Her creamy white skin called to me look no blood ever could. Where the hell did this come from?

_Just as I expected. You have found your mate._

No, it can't be. I are not mated! Especially to a human!

But as I stood there, I couldn't help it. Is this how Peter felt about Charlotte? Is this what he called love? I felt shock from her as she stared into my eyes. They were bright red seeing as I had just fed. Twice. She walked to me slowly; all the while she stared into my eyes. They were the deepest chocolate eyes I had ever seen in my life. When she got to me, she raised her hand to my face. I leaned into her touch and a cat-like purr came from deep in my chest.

"What's your name, stranger?" She spoke and her sweet breathe washed over my face. She smelled sweet. Like cherries and fresh rain water.

"Jasper, ma'm. Jasper Whitlock." I answered her question and was hit with another bout of lust and desire.

"Jasper." She whispered as she her pressed her lips to mine. My shock only lasted a second before I responded. She ran her warm tongue along my lips and I opened them, slipped my tongue into her mouth as well. I felt surprise from her that soon melted into pleasure when I gripped her soft skin and squeezed. As we kissed, our breathing got heavier. Well, hers did. I was only breathing in her arousal. It smelled just like her scent, but more concentrated. Without thinking about it, I lifted her up, turned her around, and pushed her against the tree. She wrapped her arms around my waist almost instantly.

_She's already responding to the pull. Damn, she's feels good!_

I guess you were right. She is mine. All mine.

I nibbled on her lip before I pulled into my mouth and sucked on it. She trailed her hot hand down my chest over my shirt as I twisted my fingers in her hair and pulled slightly. I took my other hand and placed in between her legs, messaging her wet opening. Her heart beat speed up and I pulled back to allow her to breathe.

_That's going to take some getting used to._

I'll take what I can get for now.

I moved my mouth to her sweet-smelling neck and licked, nipped kissed and sucked at it. Her lust escalated. "So sweet." I whispered. She moaned.

She switched her fingers for nails as she scratched at my chest. When I realized what she was doing, I grabbed her hand and looked at her. I am not going to fuck my mate against a tree. Not now at least. She looked into my eyes. And I stopped at the sheer of her in the throes of passion. Her eyes were lidded, her skin was flushed and her lip was swollen. Her chest was heaving and despite her running suit, I could see her erect nipples through it. I looked into her eyes that were almost black with lust and I saw a reflection of myself in them. They were pitch black. They've only been that dark when I'm really thirsty. What is she doing to me? She lifted her hand from my chest and put it back on my face.

"Your eyes…" she breathed. I felt realization from her and her eyebrows bunched together.

_She's starting to get it._

Before she could say anything, I spoke. "You are correct, darlin." I spoke. "I am not what you think I am."

"Then what are you?" she asked. I gauged her emotions but all I felt from her genuine curiosity.

"I am a-"

Something hit my face. I touched it. Rain. I knew I smelt it. Before I could disentangle myself from her, the rain started pelting us. Soon we were soaked. I put my mouth to her ear. Then rain made her smell permeate the air.

"Let me get you back to my place. Then we can talk. Is that okay with you?"

She shivered and nodded her head. I felt her trust. That was fast.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't your parents or your friends be worried about you?"

I seem to have hit a nerve because there was a flash of pain before it was gone. What was that?

_I don't know, but I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough. For now let's get her out of the rain._

"Alright, darlin. I am going to swing you onto my back. When I tell you, grab on to my shoulders. You ready?"

She nodded. I took hold of her hips, let go, and using my speed, spun around so that I was facing away from her.

"Now!"

She grabbed on and I gripped her under the knees. Her heart started pounding. "Good job, darlin. Now I want you to hold on as tight as you can and tuck your head into the space between my shoulder and my neck." As she did it, I heard her breathe in my scent. It seemed to calm her down. I turned in the direction of home and sped off with her breath in my ear.

Unknown Pov

As I ran through the forest, I was practically vibrating with glee. We finally did it! Yes, I will be greatly rewarded for this. The screeching of a car tire gave me hint that my ride would be arriving soon. Taking my phone from my pocket, I dialed my master's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Speak."

"Yes, sir. We have achieved our goal. I will be returning to the castle shortly with the full report."

"Excellent. I am very pleased, Demetri. I await your return."

Click.

Throwing the phone in a nearby dumpster, I waited on the curb for my pickup.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Pov

I woke up with a splitting headache. Looking at my surroundings, the first thing that came to my head is that this not my bedroom. My first clue was the brick wall and the small fireplace in the corner. I didn't have a fireplace, I used a heater. A big one at that. I sat up and swung my legs over the side. I put my hands on my knees and tried to make sense of this. Cotton. Why am I wearing cotton? What the fuck is going on here?

I stood up quickly which was probably a bad idea. A strong wave of vertigo hit me and I stumbled to the floor. The next instant, what I'm guessing was the bedroom door burst open and I stumbled back, another wave off pain hitting me from the stupid headache. I clutched my head and groaned. Out of nowhere, someone was kneeling in front of me and I looked up into the red eyes of a monster. Images flashed in front of my eyes.

_Mom's mangled body on the kitchen floor…_

_Dad's corpse in the living room, his neck twisted at an awkward angle…_

_My boyfriend, Eric's face as the red eyed monster tore out his neck…._

_The monster with his hand around my neck as he spoke to me, his voice like ice. _

_"I will come back for you, my dear Isabella. No matter where you go, I will find you…find you…find…you…"_

No, no, no! This can't be happening! He can't be back! I screamed before feeling suddenly tired and blacking out.

Jasper Pov

She fell asleep just fifteen minutes from the house so I brought her around and cradled her to my chest and slowed my runnin to a jog, trying not jostle her.

She must be tired from all that running and shit.

Whatever it is, she needs to rest. I'll put her in my room.

When we got to the front door, I wasn't at all surprised to find Charlotte on the front porch waiting for me. I gradually came to walk and stopped in front of her.

"So that's what Peter was yappin about." She smiled. "Ya found your mate. Congrats, Jazz."

"Thanks Char." I responded with a smile of my own.

"No problem. Bring her inside; I already set up the guest room."

"No, she's sleepin in my room." I protested.

She turned and quirked an eyebrow at me. "Are ya tellin me I did all that hard work for nothin?" She said. I blanched. And that's saying something seeing as I'm already pale as fuck.

"Uh, n-no. It's okay. She can sleep in there." I pussied. I didn't care at the moment. Char can be a scary bitch when she wants to be.

Damn straight. Even I wouldn't go against her.

We walked through the house and got to the stairs just as Peter came through the back door. His shirt was in tatters, his hair was filthy and he was soaking wet.

"Peter, what in the blazes happened to ya?" I asked. Charlotte turned and narrowed her eyes at Peter, looking him over.

Glancing in fear at Charlotte, he responded. "See, what had happened was I was sittin on a rock just gazing at the stars when this huge fuckin mountain lion comes out of nowhere and tackles my ass. He managed to rough me up a bit hence the dirty hair," he pointed to his hair. "As for the shirt, while I had my hand his throat, he took his paws and started to scratch at my chest, tearing it. I got pissed at him and threw him over the trees. By his…tail."

"You killed him?! And why the hell would a mountain lion come out when it's rainin? Explain that, Peter." Charlotte growled. Charlotte has a power with animals, she can speak to them. So naturally she would be protective of them. There was not one time when she wasn't outside and not surrounded by squirrels or some other animal.

I wonder what would happen if an animal got in here and pissed all over her floors. You know how she is about her house. She loves a nice, clean house.

Yep.

"No…I uh…a few seconds after I threw him, I heard the splashin of water. He…uh… landed in the um…lake. As for the why, I don't know? He was hungry, I guess?" he grimaced.

"You threw him in the lake?! Felines can't swim!" She shrieked.

Realizing his fatal mistake, he backed up against the door answerin quickly. "N-not in the deep where he uh, could, uh, you know, drown but in the uh s-shallow area?" he ended like a question.

"You had better hope so, Peter. Or there will be hell to pay." She glared at him hard enough to make him squirm. Then she turned to me.

"Give me her, Jasper. I'll get her to bed and get her out of these wet clothes. The poor dear must be freezin, especially pressed against ya."

Oh, shit! I completely forgot about my body temperature. God, I'm such an asshole sometimes!

You said it, not me.

Fucker.

"And afterwards," Charlotte turned back to Peter. "Ya are going to show me where you were 'attacked'." She made quotations with her hands. "And get this floor clean, the wood's gonna swell."

"Yes, honey." Peter whimpered. He walked into the kitchen where they kept their cleaning supplies. I always wondered why they would need it but knowing Charlotte as long as I have, I know that she kept her urges to keep everything clean and that includes a clean house. I handed my mate over being careful not to wake her. She looked so peaceful.

"Thanks, Charlotte." I said.

"No problem, Sug."

As she walked up the stairs, I headed into my room. I barely come in here seeing as I prefer to be outside in a tree somewhere, breathing in the breeze as it blew past me. I would get all sorts of smells and would just sit there tryin to sort them out. Kickin off my boots at the door, I ran my hand through my hair and walked to the window. I put my forearm against the glass and leaned on it as I gazed through the glass into the forest. I would have never thought I would meet my mate. And in a human no less.

Why didn't you change her yourself? You could've gotten a look at her.

If I saw her naked, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking her then and I will not take advantage of her while she's sleeping.

I wonder what that flash of pain was about when you asked her if anybody was going to wonder where she was. Did somethin happen to her?

I bit back a growl at someone layin harm to my mate.

More proof that she belongs to you.

There's no denyin that. You think she would like me feedin on humans for my diet? It's the only way to survive but it's not like I have a choice.

She's your mate. She will accept you, scars and all. You know, I wonder if she'll keep your ass in check like Charlotte does with Peter. I'd love to see that.

I bet you would. But I doubt she would like the scars. Especially after I tell her about my past with Maria.

What about before that?

What are you talking about?

Jasper, quit acting stupid. I have access to every part of your brain. I know every memory, every thought. Whether it's out in the open or locked up in some far corner of your mind. I know everything.

You have to tell her, Jasper. Maybe she can relate to you.

We'll see.

A knock at my door pulled me from my inner ramblins'.

"Jasper, can I talk to ya for a sec?" she said.

Turning from the window and propping my bare foot against the wall behind me, I replied. "Yeah, Char. Come on in."

She came in and closed the door behind her and walked toward me. She was hesitant about somethin. But what?

"Charlotte, what's wrong? Is it my mate? Tell me." I narrowed my eyes.

She looked at me and seeing my expression, let out a huff. "Yeah, it's her. But it's not what ya think it is. I was changing her clothes when I saw a tiny little scar on her side. It was barely noticeable." She explained. I pushed off the window and came to stand in front of her.

"Show me." I demanded.

She turned around and proceeded out the room and down the hallway to the guest room. When I entered the bedroom, she was layin on the bed. Her emotions were enough to put me to sleep. If I could sleep, that is. Charlotte walked past me to the side of the bed and motioned me closer. She then pulled back the shirt she had put on my mate and pointed.

"There."

I walked forward and, kneelin' down, I peered at my mate's creamy skin. She was right, there was a scar. And if you squinted you could see two miniscule dots on each side of it. But it was barely visible. Whoever closed this was one hell of a surgeon. I ran my hand over it, and I was surprised when she sighed happily, her emotions switching from peace to contentment. I was slightly startled when Charlotte slapped my hand away.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, rubbing my hand cuz that shit stung.

"Don't you raise ya voice at me, Jasper Whitlock! Don't you see she's asleep?"

"But I was just-"

"There will be no touchy-feely of this poor dear until she's had her rest. Got it?" She put her hands on her hips.

If only she knew.

I smiled.

"Something funny?" she glared at me.

"Nope." I was still smiling.

She glared at me a while longer before it softened and she smiled.

"I can't stay mad at ya for very long can I?" she shook her head.

"Guess not. It's my southern charm." I chuckled but stopped short when I felt a jolt a pain come from my mate. She must be having a bad dream. I sent her some calm and was relieved when the pain faded away and only peace remained.

"Is she okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Probably a dream. Come on, let's go downstairs and let her sleep." I walked to the door and Charlotte followed. Taking one last look at my beautiful mate, I shut the door. Walkin back down the stairs, I saw Charlotte standing at the bottom with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"What's with the look?"

"Uh-huh. Don't give me that. What happened to sullen, moody, I-don't-want-a-mate-and-I-never-will Jasper. I mean seriously, ya have got to be an imposter. Because the Jasper Whitlock I know would not be actin like this for sure." She looked around. "Ya don't have him tied up somewhere do ya?"

I laughed. "No, I don't. This is me." I walked past her into the living room and sat on the couch. She came and sat next to me. "I just didn't know what ya and Peter were going on about until now." She nodded, understanding gracing her features.

"Now ya see. It's the most wonderful feeling. There will be times when she might make ya angry but then ya can't help be happy. Ya won't be able to stay away for long. I know Peter makes me pretty pissed sometimes."

"Like now?" I asked.

"No, I'm not that mad at him. Mountain lions can vicious fucks when they want to be. I remember there was one time back when we used to hunt innocents that me and this huge mountain lion were fighting over a stray hiker. I was so focused on him that the cat caught me by surprise. He jumped from the opposite tree and tackled me tearing my favorite jeans. When I pinned him down, I told him that the hiker was mine. He looked pretty surprised that I could talk to him, let me tell ya. Scared the hell outta the hiker, too. I have no doubt that it's the same mountain lion that attacked Peter." She laughed and then stopped. Radiating humor and mischief, she stood up.

"Speaking of Peter…."

Instantly, Peter was standing in front of her. "Yes, Darlin?"

"Did ya clean my floors like I asked, draggin all the mud and twigs into my house, Mr. Whitlock?" She said. I chuckled. She turned to me, eyebrows raised.

"Somethin funny, Mr. Whitlock? Because I do believe that Peter isn't the only one that dragged filth through my door."

Confused, I turned toward the front door where, sure enough, there were dried water marks that I had no doubt matched the bottom of my boots. I turned to Charlotte and smiled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Peter, who immediately answered her question now that her attention was on him once again.

"Yes, Charlotte."

"Good. Now, I believe ya were supposed to show me somethin?"

Pete's eyes went wide. Then suddenly he dropped to her knees, clutching her legs.

Now I've seen everything.

"I'm so sorry, Char-Bear! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me! It was an accident!"

Her lips drawn up into a smirk, she tortured him some more.

"What was an accident, Peter?"

He nestled his face between her legs and wrapped his arms more tightly around her when he spoke, his voice so soft I could barely hear it.

"When I threw the mountain lion into the air, he landed in the shallow part of the lake. That was true. But when he fell, he landed on his leg and broke it. I'm so sorry." He was barely whispering by the time he was finished.

Charlotte may be a mean bitch at times. But she's a lovin mate above all. She smiled and, steppin back from him and gettin on her knees like he was, took his face in her hands. After kissin him softly, she spoke.

"I will forgive ya just this one time since I'm so happy for Jasper. Now, go and find the mountain lion and bring it here. I'll heal it."

He nodded and turned to me. "Ya want to join me, Major?"

"No, he can't because he has to take care of his mate."

Peter looked surprised. "You're shittin me. Ya serious?"

"I thought ya knew."

"Ya know full well that I don't know what my gift's tellin me. I just had a feelin that ya had to change feeding spots today." He said, annoyed.

"Wait, ya lead him to his mate?" Charlotte asked, awe in her tone.

"Well, yeah. But not really. I didn't know he would find her."

"Well, I say ya did. And as a reward…" I turned my head away as they kissed. An illusion of privacy, you get the idea. Soft rustlin from upstairs told me that my mate had awakened. As I made my way to the stairs, I felt such a strong wave of vertigo that I stumbled a bit. Charlotte and Peter flashed to my side.

"You alright, Major?" he said, holding me up by my arm. Before I could answer there was a thud from the bedroom. I flashed up the stairs and burst through the door. My eyes scanned the room, searchin for her. Looking at the bed, I saw her on the floor. Upon hearin the door hit the wall she stumbled back, clutchin her head in pain. I came to kneel in front of her, intent on tryin to ease her hurt. What I wasn't prepared was for when she looked into my eyes. Pain and fear were the most dominant emotions I could feel from her before she screamed. I sent her some lethargy and fell asleep again.

What the fuck was that?! What is she, half banshee?!

I don't know what that was but it probably has to do with that nightmare she had a few minutes ago.

I picked her up and got on the bed with her. I leaned against the headboard and placed her in my lap with her neck tucked under my chin. Then, after telling Peter and Charlotte to leave the room, I slowly sent my mate some alertness. She stirred and groaned. Easin the pain, I sent her a little more alertness.

"Ugh…" she groaned. She tried to move but I tightened my grip so she couldn't move and spoke to her, keepin my voice low so as not to scare her again.

"Darlin? Can you hear me?"

I felt confusion and fear. I lifted my hand to stoke her hair and sent her some calm.

"Do you remember who I am?" I asked.

She shook her minutely but then stopped. Pressing her neck into my neck, she sniffed. A little recognition came from her and this time she took a deep breathe. Shock, relief, happiness, curiosity, and lust.

"Jasper?" she whispered.

"Yes, Darlin. It's Jasper. Ya scared me a bit there, screamin like that. What happened?"

It was a minute before she answered and when she did, I could smell salt. Tears? Why is she crying?

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alright. You don't have to tell me right now. But you'll have to tell me sometime. I just don't want ya to feel scared of anythin. You don't have to be. I'm here." I said. I felt relief and curiosity from her.

"You have somethin to ask me?"

"How did you…"

"This may become as a shock to you, but I can manipulate emotions. It was how I made you go back to sleep earlier."

"In the woods too?" she whispered. I could smell the blood in her cheeks as she blushed.

"No, that wasn't me. That was all you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell ya everythin if ya promise not to scream, alright?"

She nodded. "Sorry about that."

"No worries, sweetheart." I picked her and placed her in front of me. She crossed her legs and looked up at me and I knew that she could see my red eyes. I felt no fear from her but her curiosity increased.

"You never told me what you were." She said.

"I didn't. How about this? You ask the questions and I will answer. That good?"

She thought for a minute before she agreed.

"Alright, fire away."

Bella Pov

I cannot express my absolute shock and happiness at finding out it was Jasper and not the monster who murdered my parents in cold blood. Or the relief when he told me that I didn't have to tell him right away. I couldn't do it. The memory was still too fresh in my mind. I thought back to a few hours ago and before I could voice my question he beat me to it. I was shocked when he told me that he could manipulate emotions. So that's what knocked me out. Now my curiosity was sky high. I wanted to know what he was.

"I'll tell you everythin if you promise not to scream, alright?"

He placed me on the bed in front of him and I crossed my legs, looking into his face. I wasn't scared of his eye color. It just made all the more curious to know about him. We made a deal to play twenty questions. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you?"

He started to answer then stopped. He got this weird look on his face before he spoke.

"Before I answer, what's your name?"

Holy shit! We went all this time and he doesn't even know my name? Damn!

I laughed. "It's Isabella Marie Swan."

"Beautiful just like you. And since you gave me your middle name, I'll give you mine. Josiah. Jasper Josiah Whitlock. I think it was my father's name. As for your question, there are many names for what I am but the most common is vampire." He looked at me.

"What does being a vampire entail?"

He looked surprised by my sudden question. I guess he wanted me to try to get away from him. He cleared his throat.

"Well first off, most of the myths you watch in movies are flat out lies."

I thought for minute. "Sunlight?"

"If you're askin if we burst into flames or explode, then no. But we can't go out into bright sunlight. Otherwise our nature will be revealed." Probably sensing my confusion, he continued. "We sparkle. It's like nature is makin fun of us. We are the deadliest thing to ever walk the earth and yet we light up like a freakin disco ball in the sun. It makes me feel like a damn pansy." He grumbled.

"Can I see sometime?" I asked.

"Um…yeah, sure." He looked over my head. I locked that away for later and continued my query.

"Crosses, holy water, stakes, and garlic?"

He laughed, his laughter shaking the bed. "Has nothin on us. Peter says that garlic smells even nastier than normal human food. Our skin is like marble. The only thing that could kill us is fire or another vampire."

"Human food smells bad to you guys?"

"Yeah, and it tastes even worse. But I have a scent that I'm beginnin to love the hell out of."

"What's that?"

"Yours, it's like cherries and rain water." He took a sniff and smiled. When he opened his eyes again, I leaned toward took a big sniff keeping my eyes locked on his. I was not surprised at what I smelled. It was mixture of new leather, freshly cut hay and a hint of vanilla. I closed my eyes, delighting in his scent. He smelled good. And he tasted even better. I imagined his hands on me like before and I couldn't help but slightly moan. Hearing a faint growling noise, I opened my eyes to see his the same way they were in the woods. I backed up, embarrassed. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and knew I was blushing yet again.

"Um…next question. What happened in the woods?" I needed to know what happened. It was like I was tied to him by an invisible rope. I don't know what came over me when I kissed him but it felt right. When I saw him, there was a tightening in my chest. What was it? I rubbed my chest, remembering.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his curls and responded with a hint of regret in his voice.

"That is a long story. Before I get to that, I'll to you how I am how I am. It'll probably answer any future questions."

"Alright." I nodded.

"Before I met you, I had a hatred for women save for Charlotte. I didn't want to get involved in any kind of relationship, friendship, or even acquaintanceship. Ever since I escaped from the biggest bitch I had laid eyes on. Granted, she wasn't a bitch to begin with. She had actually saved my life, if you call this saving." He gestured to himself. I motioned for him to continue.

"I had this memory on lockdown for so long, I had forgotten it was there. I don't like talking about it or even speaking about it. You are the first person I have ever told this to."

"You can trust me. Tell me, I want to know."

He stared intently into my eyes for a moment. Whatever he found there seemed to be enough for him because he took a deep breathe started to speak.

"It was during the 1800's. I had gotten leave from the military for good service. When I arrived, my sister Lilliana was celebratin her tenth birthday. My parents, Lisa and Josiah had just celebrated their anniversary the week before so we drank to that as well. It was the perfect time to come home. As the day progress, so did the crowd. They were excited to see me after all the time away. They were either sayin how proud of me they were or congratulatin me on what a fine job we were doing in the military. My horse, Misty, had missed me as well, nearly runnin over everybody to try and get to me. My mother had tied her outside to the post next to the farm in case I wanted to ride her. I guess she couldn't wait and bit through the ropes."

As he spoke, he got this faraway look in his eyes and a smile graced his face.

"It sounds like you had a great human life, Jasper. I would have liked to meet your family."

He smiled wider. "They would have liked to meet you too. Especially Lilliana. As soon as you met her, she had you wrapped around her little pinky finger." He chuckled. "My mother would have wanted to tell you all my baby stories and how cute and adorable I was then. She loved to brag about me and Lilliana. It was her favorite pastime. My father was a reserved man that said little. But when he did speak, you listened."

I smiled at that. My dad was the same way before he died. Whenever he did speak, it was like receiving a life lesson.

"You should have seen his face when I told him I had signed up for the military. He was as proud as a rooster. He would have liked you too. My father was the kind of man to see the good in everythin and everybody. He was like the townsfolk's own personal Dr. Phil. The people came to him with their problems and he helped them anyway that he could. Little did I know that that was the last time I would ever see them."

"The party ended late in the night. I had turned in early so I could wake up early to ride Misty. It was around early mornin when I startled awake by the sound of screamin. I rushed outside. A fire had broken out around the side of the house and gunshots echoed through the night air. I screamed for my mother and sister knowin that my father would tell them to hide. I ran back upstairs to grab my pistol that I kept under my floor board and rushed back outside. I followed my sister's screams to the back of the house. I stopped beside the shelter where we hid from tornados and such. I heaved the heavy objects off of it and pried the door open. Lilliana was the first to come to the entrance and begged me to help her. As I tried to reach for her, I was grabbed from behind and thrown into the side of the house. Pain shootin from my shoulders, I tried to stand and make my way to my sister again. That's when I heard her scream again. Somebody grabbed me by the shoulders in a master lock with their arms linked together behind my head. My feet were knocked out from under me, forcing to my knees. The pain was excruciating. From the corner of eye, I could see someone bein dragged. By the light of the fire I saw it was my mother."

I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. Tears sprung to my eyes as I realized that I could relate to Jasper. He went through so much, just like me. He had to go all this time with that memory, unable to do anything about it. I couldn't come to the conclusion that Jasper was like those monsters I had met so long ago. He was nothing like them. If anything, he was the complete opposite.

"A woman introduced herself as Kilenda. She was as pale as death and had red eyes. She told me that I had to pay for my crimes against her and her people. I didn't understand anythin that she was talking about. She continued on to say that the people I had helped escape during the battle were supposed to be a part of her human cattle and since I had ruined her plan, she was going to make me watch my family die and then make me like them to pay my debt to her. And then she was going to kill me afterwards. Another body was dragged from the opposite side of house. My father was barely recognizable with all the bruises, bumps, and cuts that littered his body. By the lack of his chest movement, I knew he was dead. They dumped him in front of me just to show me that they were serious. But they didn't stop there. My mother was tortured and then killed right in front of me. By the time they were finished, the person holdin me let go and I dropped to the ground on top of my father's dead body. I didn't have the will to move or go anywhere. I just wanted them to end me then and there. The pain and grief was too much. I couldn't believe my eyes when they brought my sister out next. Her skin was marred with scars and bruises much like my father. Her clothes were in rags and her hair was matted with blood. I begged them to spare her, to take me instead. But they wouldn't listen to me. The woman named Kilenda forced my sister to her knees and tilted her head sideways exposing her neck. She then turned to me and asked me if I knew what she was. When I answered no, she said she didn't expect me to and then told me she was a vampire. To say I was scared shitless was a gross understatement. There was no way that I could doubt her. The pain I felt when the person held me down and the way they tortured and murdered my mother and father. There was no other explanation. She was a vampire, there to end my life."

Reaching out to take his hand, I saw he was shaking. His other hand was tearing into the sheets on the bed. Small broken sobs came from him, racking my body. I couldn't take seeing him in so much pain. I climbed into his lap and immediately his arms wrapped me and his face was buried in my hair. He took deep intakes of breathes, breathing in my scent. It seemed to calm him some. He continued, but in a whisper so low I had to strain to hear him.

"I hung my head in defeat as my sister's screams to let her go rang through the soundless night. I had wondered why no one from the neighborin houses had come runnin to help yet, not that they could have done anythin. But then I realized they must have killed them as well. Her screams choked off to a gurgle and my eyes snapped open to see Kilenda with her mouth attached to my sister's neck. No blood was wasted, not a drop. She sucked her dry, or so I thought. I watched, horrified, as Lilliana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slumped forward in the woman's arms. But she wasn't dead, I knew this because Kilenda released her hold on my sister's and licked the wound closed, the scar takin on a silvery hue. Then she started screamin. Nobody was touching her, but she was screamin and clawin at her chest, her arms, her whole body as if she wanted to tear herself open. All the while she saying 'make it stop, make it stop, please make it stop!' I was helpless to do anythin. All I could do is watch as my sister writhed in seemin agony. Another man stepped forward and brought his hands to hover over her, he kept his eyes on me but I was watchin my sister in downright terror as her body began flake away like dandelions in the wind. I screamed her name, strugglin to get up and get to her. But it was too late, she was gone."

He was openly sobbing now. His grip tightened, but not painfully. I could feel the pain that he was feeling like it was wrapped around us. It was akin to mine and I couldn't help but cry with him.

"I had only minutes to mourn my family's death before my head was wrenched to the side and teeth were sinkin into my neck. I felt my self getting lightheaded before the person pulled back and licked over the wound. Suddenly, there was warmth that flared to heat that further fanned out to excruciatin agony. It moved all over my body, covering the tips of my toes the very hairs on my head. I screamed, my back arching of the ground. My whole body was tensed as if bracin the cold wind and all I could think about was if someone had lit me on fire. I managed to open my eye despite the agony coursing through me like a wildfire to check by body and saw that I was not on fire. As another wave rocked me, I was momentarily confused. Is this what Lilliana feeling before she died? Then I remembered what Kilenda told me about turnin me into one of them. I couldn't believe I was becomin what I thought was a monster. Before I blacked out from the pain, I heard a sound like tearin metal and then silence."

He let out a breath of air. I leaned back to take his face in my hands. He released his hold and looked into my eyes.

"Are you finished? Are you okay?" I was concerned about him. I don't know why but I was. Nobody should have to go through something like that.

"No, I'm not done by a long shot, but I'm okay. I'm glad it's over with, though."

His eyes were shining with unshed tears. I stroked his face with my thumbs.

"You can't cry?"

"No, we have no fluids in us. The venom chews through everything. Therefore we don't produce tears. Another prank by nature." He said sardonically.

"Well, I don't find it funny. I think it's unfair. You should be able to cry, even if it is venom tears. You should be able to release your pain and suffering through tears. That's what tears are for."

He nodded his assent, he curls shaking. He averted his gaze and stare at his hands tangled in the sheets. "Well, I guess she thought that maybe vampires aren't created to able to cry since we were made to kill and murder innocent people.

"Do you kill innocents, Jasper?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"No!" His head snapped up and he looked at me with wide eyes. "I hunt the scum of society. Murders, rapists, child molesters, drug addicts. I know it's kind of like playin God, decidin who gets to live and who dies. But I, meaning Peter and Charlotte and I, found a way to coexist without killin those who don't deserve it."

"Then that should be enough. You were forced into this world, you didn't choose it. Did you?"

He shook his head, his red eyes looking at me in disbelief. "No, I didn't."

"Then stop blaming yourself for something that was not your fault. You are here, I am here. That is all that matters. That is all that matters, alright?"

He started to speak but before he could, I pressed my lips to his. I was trying to show him that I was here for him and that wasn't leaving. Not now, not ever. He put his hands on my face and ran his tongue along the crease in my lips, asking for entrance. I gave it whole-heartedly, getting up on my knees for leverage and deepening the kiss. When I began to feel lightheaded, I wasn't the one to pull away. As I gasped for breathe, he leaned his head on mine, looking intently into my eyes. I watched for the second time as the black faded to red again. When he spoke, his sweet breathe washed over me making me a little dizzy.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much. I needed that."

"I can't be that much of a kisser, can I?" I joked.

"You are seriously doubtin yourself Bella, if you think that's a fact." He said, smirking. I blushed. "But I wasn't talkin about that. I was thanking you for givin me a metaphorical kick in the ass and settin me straight. I have been puttin myself down for nearly 150 years. You have no ides how many lectures I've gotten from Charlotte about it. Now you tell me what's she been tellin me for so many years and now it's like a totally different thing hearin it from a human's point of view. And I thank you for it.

"Do you want to continue or do you want to stop?" I whispered.

"No, no I'm going to get it out. If I don't get it out now, I never will."

"Okay."

He pulled me close, burying his face in my hair again and wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped hands around him, tucking my head under his chin and waited for him to speak.

"When I awoke, I came face to face with a black haired vampire. Being a newborn vampire, I instinctively had to protect myself. Before I could register anythin, I had her by her throat against a wall. I was surprised that I could move so fast. I growled at her, which was also new to me as well, while I tried to figure out who she was. I knew she was threat but I wanted to know who she was and what she wanted. She had the same red eyes as the one before but I could tell that this vampire was different her. Speaking softly, she said her name was Maria and that she had saved my life from the other vampire. I remember smellin something so delicious, a thick water-like substance pooled in my mouth. I followed it to another room adjacent to the one I was in. It was a man. He was quiverin in fear and he looked at me with wide eyes as I entered the room. I didn't know what the smell was comin from until I stepped closer to him and the scent got stronger, settin the inside of my throat ablaze. As I stepped forward, the man heartbeat started to beat erratically and I could sense his fear. I don't mean his facial features. His fear was actually tangible. As if I could reach out and touch it. It made me scared and I dropped to my knees, tremblin. All the while, I knew it wasn't what I was feelin and I kept tryin to get it to stop. And it wasn't just fear I was feelin either. I felt bloodlust, smugness, and superiority. I wanted to make it stop, I wanted tranquility. I repeated 'stop, stop, stop!' in my head and was shocked when everybody around me fell to the ground. I didn't know what was goin on. It was only when I went over to Maria shakin her and she opened her eyes like she had just awoke, that I realized that somehow I could control the emotional climate around me. When everybody was finally awake, I told her what happened. She told me that I had a gift and that it was only natural. That I would get used to it. But I never did. I don't really want to go into detail what she made me do but over the years, but she became more like a slave driver than the kind woman that saved my life. She was always tellin me do all these terrible and horrific things for her to expand her territory of human cattle. I told myself that I did those things as a repayment for saving my life. She took advantage of my gratitude. Her demands got more and more strenuous and I got more and more hatred gathered in what was left of my heart."

I lifted my head and looked him in the eye. "You listen to me right now, Jasper. Don't you dare let me hear you say those things about yourself ever again, do you understand me? You have gone through what no person should have to go through. It has made who you are today, remember that. Implant it in that vampire brain of yours. Lock it away for safe-keeping. You have a heart as well as a soul and I refuse to think any different and neither will you." He chuckled as I put my head back under his chin.

"If that's what you believe, Isabella."

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll believe it too." I huffed as I cuddled back against him.

"I was surprised when, after a decade with her, I got word from one of Maria's personal guard, José that she had decided to kill me. He and I had gotten close over the years. He too had a great hate for Maria and knew that I could kill her if I wanted to. I had no clue why she would want to do that. But I did know that she would have me trainin newborns that day, so I warned Peter and Charlotte to get out of there. They were new also and I couldn't bring myself to leave them behind when I left. If she was goin to kill me, then she was likely to kill anyone connected to me as well. That night she sent two newborns after me. Being that I was more experienced, they were dealt with quickly. I found Maria in the old barn that we used to train newborns. I cornered her askin her why she was doin this. She told me that she had let me live for far too long, that she would not stand to see me overthrow her and take what she had. I had no desire whatsoever to do what she thought I wanted to do. If I wanted to do anything, it was to get the fuck outta dodge and far away from her."

"What happened then?"

"Well, I don't really know because I wasn't the one talkin." He looked at me.

"What?"

Sensing my confusion, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I put my hands on his face.

"Nothing's wrong, my dear."

I jumped back. That wasn't Jasper's voice. It was deeper, huskier. I got off the bed and backed against the far wall. Jasper, or whoever this person was, opened his eyes and I heartbeat picked up. Their eyes were fully black with no hint of white at all. He stared at me and smirked.

"I fully expected your reaction. You didn't miss a thing. A+ for you."

"Who are you and what have you done with Jasper?" I demanded.

"He's still here, Sweetcheeks. He just gave me the front seat for now." He said, still smirking.

"Again I say, huh?"

"Let me explain. Jasper is processed by a vampire demon. That is me. I am the one who annihilated Maria. My name is Major." He explained. His eyes became unfocused and he spoke to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I know."

Wait a minute.

"Who are you talking to?" I said.

"Jasper." He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How can you be talking to Jasper? Unless you're talking to him in your head, which by the way is completely impossible…" my voice trailed at the smirk on Major's face.

"Is it?" he said.

In a move that my eyes were unable to follow, He had me pinned against the wall. His hands were placed on either side of my head, so I was unable to go anywhere. Even if I did try to escape, judging by the speed that I had just seen, he would probably catch before I could pass over the threshold. Nonetheless, it didn't stop my eyes from flickering to my dream retreat route. Sensing my longing, he reached out and pushed the door. It swung with just enough force to click shut. The sound echoed ominously throughout the quiet room and I started to tremble with panic. What was he going to do with me? He raised his hand and stroked a cold trail down my cheek. He lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Sorry about the scare, hon. I just wanted to see how you would react." He apologized, smirking.

"And are you satisfied?" I glared at him, realizing he was fucking with me and wishing he would burst into flames.

"A bit. But we'll deal with that later. But for right now, let's get down to business. I'm going to tell you about me." He disappeared suddenly and reappeared against the stone pillar next to the fireplace. "You ready?" he asked. I swallowed my fear and panic and nodded my head.

"To begin with, I'm a kinda sorta, in betweenish, not really, distant descendant of the original vampire, Alexisario. He was born, created, whatever during fourth millennium B.C., the year silver was discovered. You know, **really **old guy. As the years past, he changed about twenty humans and let them run loose in the world. There was this time during 1933 that he lost control in London and the townspeople took him in. He had come across a scent and as in control as he was, he couldn't help himself. I got all this from him when I found him in the filthy cell that they put him in. His prey had gotten away from him and escaped into the town square."

"Wait, I thought you guys were super fast and strong. How did he get away?"

He laughed. "Bella, do you really think us modern vampires could have lived back then? They wouldn't be able to handle us. Back then, humans knew enough about Alexisario that they knew he was allergic to silver and all that shit. They threw silver chains all over him and drove stakes into him and all kinds off things. I remember this one particular thing with the garlic." He shuddered. "But like the animals, we too evolved to fit our environment. No matter what Jasper tells you, this was not "Mother Nature's" doing at all. I was there long before him. I would know." He said smugly. Then the weird face was back.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted a chance to speak to her for myself. You didn't think I would have had a secret to tell, too?"

"Okay, you're talking to Jasper and not talking to me. Could you continue please? I want to know more." I didn't mean to sound like a bitch and I'm sure he knew that, but I wanted to know the story behind Jasper's 'inner spirit'. Weird, I know. But if he helped Jasper and Jasper trusts him then I should be able to, too. But first I need to know him.

"Alright, hold your horses. Where was I? Ah, yes. So he was kept there for about a mouth and when I showed up, he was starving and weak from not feeding for so long. So I came up with a plan. You see, what you have to understand is that I had…have special powers. I can sense how strong a person is. So when I came upon this particular specimen, I was ecstatic. I just had to have him. So I did." He smiled.

"And how did that go?"

"Well, back then, I was a spirit drifting from there to there, body to body."

"Body to body?" I asked, shocked. He raised his…Jasper's…whatever! He raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Yes, Bella. I processed body after body. Leaving them after I got tired of them." He said. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"And no, I didn't kill anybody. Not until after I became a vampire spirit. Now are you going to let me continue or do you have anymore questions you want to ask?" He crossed his arms and waited, leaning against the fireplace. I stood there, glaring at him. He stared back, his black eyes unblinking like a snake. It was a little disconcerting. I gave up with a huff, crossing my own arms and looking away. He took that as permission to continue.

"So, before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying that I came up with a plan to rescue this poor soul before he died. Wait, no. He'd still be alive, but painfully so. His skin would get all wrinkly and grey. And I could only imagine the inferno burning his throat to a crisp. Not vampire-like at all." He shook his head. "So I did the only thing I could do in that situation to help him out. I possessed him." he said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was when he looked at me that I realized he was waiting for any questions. Glaring at him, I spoke but my tone came out sounded curious instead of angry.

"How do you possess people?" I asked.

"Well, it depends on who the person is or rather their mental state. If they know I'm there, they will fear me and it's that much easier. If they are braced for my attempt at control, it's harder and I have to make them fear me. Especially if it's a strong-minded person like a priest."

"You possessed priests?" I said, shocked.

"Hey, a body's a body. Besides, some of the ones I possessed didn't believe in God at all, they were all about The Devil or some crap like that. They stole the people's money and used it to create their own temples for worshipping who they really believed in. Now, back to the story. First, I have to lock on to the person's stability and when I locked on to his, that's when I got the full story on how he had ended up down there. When I enter the person's mind, I can see all of their thoughts. The next step is to mumble a little scripture in Latin. Once I'm inside, I immediately start putting things in my favor. Kind of like reprogramming a computer. So that's what I did. I didn't get a fight at all. It was like he was expecting me. I still can't get my head around it even now. I've never had it happen so easily, but I'm glad it did. Because just then, somebody came to the door of the cell. I took action. Reaching through the door, I grabbed him and brought him inside the cell. When I had knocked him out, I gave Alexisario control again and urged him to drink. When he latched on to the artery and started to drink, I had to make sure to stop him before the prey died. I sensed power in this one also but I was way more powerful that Alexisario's. I had wanted to see how he turned out." That made me curious.

"Do you see anything in me?" I asked and almost giggled at his shocked expression. Then it smoothed out to that fucking smirk and I wanted nothing more than to slap it off his face. He came to stand in front of me and did the same move he did when he first saw me. Staring into my eyes, he tilted his head and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them and smiled and, for a moment, he looked like Jasper. Then it was gone as he flashed back to his place by the fireplace.

"Well?" I said.

"There's no doubt, you are definitely something special."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That I can't say. Sorry."

"It's okay. Go on with the story." I said. But to tell the truth that I was a little disappointed. He looked at me for a moment before his face straightened and the smirk was back. There he is.

"Well, we changed him and we totally regretted it." His voice went from matter-of-fact and cocky to solemn in an instant.

"What happened?" I asked. He shoved off the fire place for the second time but didn't come to me; instead he went to stand by the window.

"When vampires change, they are difficult to control and act on their instincts alone for the first year or so. Learned that from Jasper." He looked at me from the reflection in the glass. "Sometimes, they're so hard to control that they may end up killing an entire town in their quest to end their raging thirst. This one was no different."

"Did he not remember anything?" I asked.

"No, he did not. I had to come up with a name for him but as I said before, I forgot it."

"Vampires lose their human memories? I don't understand, Jasper remembers his."

"You are both right and wrong. Vampires lose their human memories but not completely. When you are newly turned, they are foggy and a pain in the ass trying to remember."

"Let me guess. Jasper?"

He nodded. "When I found Jasper, he had found his last human moments and locked them away far in the back of his mind. It was a rare thing when he would open the floodgates and let the memory overtake his thoughts. I agree with you when you said it wasn't his fault, you know." My eyes snapped to his and found his staring back at me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, Jasper had no clue what to do with what he'd been given. He had dedicated most of his years with that bitch, Maria. His mind was not his own. It wasn't until Peter and Charlotte came along, that he got better. Marginally. He felt a connection that had them more attached at the hip. He would spend time with them but as soon as he was in Maria's clutches, he would lose himself again. Peter was too young to process what was going on immediately but when he did, he sometimes outright refused to give in to her and would beg Jasper to quit doing her bidding, to end the bitch. I think it was the sire's pull that had Jasper and Peter acting the way they were but I'm getting off track. Back to the story. You'll have to hear that story another time, hon." He winked at me and I nodded. He thought for a second, turning and staring out the window again before he spoke.

"It was the first time we had taken him hunting that we realized that he had no desire to be controlled. We had escaped out the back end of the cell and ran south to what was then called….well, I don't really remember particularly what it was called but that doesn't really matter. What did matter was when we tried to teach him how to hunt and he completely ignored us. He ended up slaughtering the whole town. At the time, Alexisario had a mate that was looking for him. When she found him with the newborn she attacked him, for what reason I don't know. But the whole time, she was spouting some shit about her sister that lived in the area. So I guess he had killed her and she wanted revenge. Although she had years ahead of him, he had a slightly better chance with him having just been turned. She eventually lost and Alexisario lost his mind and went after him as well. But he never got a chance to, somehow, the newborn anticipated his attack and thrown him away from him straight onto a branch of a tree, piercing his chest through and through. We hadn't gotten to perfect the control thing yet and since he was so driven by his rage and grief, I didn't have the opening that I needed to help out. Then he left, never once looking back. As the sun came over the trees, Alexisario's body began to burn and I barely extracted myself from his body just in time before he burnt to nothing but ashes."

"And what happened to him, the newborn I mean?"

"I'm getting to that. Without sayin too much, I guess you could say he's out there somewhere, torturing some poor, weak human."

"And what did you do after that, asked the poor, weak human?" My eyes narrowed in anger. He smirked and it took all that I had not to walk up to him and slap him. Granted, I would have broken my hand but it would have still been satisfying.

"I meant no offense, Bella. That's just how I am. May I continue?" he asked, amusement sparkling in his black eyes. I nodded stiffly.

"When I escaped from Alexisario, I roamed the world. At first, I was looking for the rouge newborn but after awhile, I didn't give a fuck. It wasn't long before the vampires started popping up everywhere. The Romanian vampires were the first to come up with the idea of someone ruling over the vampire body. They formed the Romano, the first Vampire Kings. Stephan and Vladimir ruled cruelly for years, openly feeding from humans. They changed enough humans for their guards but after that they murdered and slaughtered, scaring the humans into hiding. It wasn't long before they found out that we weren't allergic to anything but fire. So they set up little camps and a few feet from those camps they dug deep ditches and filled them with enough flammable liquid for a fire to burn for weeks. The Romanians were at a lost for a time, angry that the humans would dare defy them their meals. Meanwhile, a guard had betrayed the Romano and escaped to Italy where he encountered three Italian vampires. This particular guard had a plan to overthrow the Romano. Apparently, he had been plotting for years to overthrow them. I was but a floating spirit back then, as I said before, so it was no trouble watching things unfold. Imagine my surprise when I find out that it's the same vampire that killed Alexisar so many years before."

"Wait a minute, if he killed Alexis…whoever then doesn't that mean that he initially started this whole vampire thing?"

"Well, no. Not really. The vampires that Alexisar let loose could have turned thirty others. And those vampires turn other humans and so on and so on. But I guess we'll never know the answer to that particular question, will we?"

Before I could answer, he got that weird face again. "Yeah, okay. I'll give it back."

I wondered what he was talking about but then he closed his eyes and somehow I knew that Jasper was taking back control. When he opened his eyes, they were red again. He walked over to the bed and sat on top of it, leaning against the headboard. He looked up to smile at me and then patted the space next to him invitingly. I hesitated a moment, not sure if I wanted to sit next to him just yet. Then I thought about how long I had been standing against this wall and suddenly an ache started in my legs. While I could slide down them wall and lean against it, I couldn't resist the way he was sitting there, all sexy and bad-boyish with his hands hooked behind his head with that damned smirk on his face. Though I must say, it looked better on Jasper. Yes, I know they look the same! It's just that when I think about the Major and Jasper, I see them as two totally different people. Now, back to the subject. Sighing, I made my way over to the bed, crawling up to him and settling in between his legs with my back to his chest. He put his arm around me and put his chin on my head, taking in my scent, I assume.

"Why did you tell him to stop?"

"Because he was enjoyin his time with you a bit too much for my likin." he said. And damn it, if his voice didn't send a shiver down my spine!

"He scared me half to death in the beginning." I said. His eyes unfocused before he smiled.

"He says he's terribly sorry for frightenin ya. He said he'll make it up to you in full."

"Something tells me that he didn't say all of that." I smirked.

"What gave me away? No, he didn't say that but unless he does, he's gonna be real thirsty."

"You're going to starve yourself?"

"He has less control than I do. I can go longer without huntin and he knows it. It wouldn't be the first time I've done it."

As I snuggled closer to him, I couldn't help but notice what looked like scars on his arms. I ran my finger across them feeling the bumps and raised ridges were the scars were. I didn't realize they had disappeared into his shirt sleeve until my hand went underneath it. Looking into his eyes, I unbuttoned his flannel shirt and opened the sides wide. I sucked in a breath when I noticed they were all over his chest. They criss-crossed over the place, but they were most present on his neck and shoulders. A shudder ran through Jasper and I looked up into his eyes. They were full of confusion.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I just don't understand how ya can sit there and feel like that. Right now, you're supposed to feelin fear and…and panic." His eyebrows furrowed and stared at me. I smiled.

"Jasper, I am not afraid of you. I am proud of you. How many times do I have to tell you this? You were given a nasty hand but you dealt with it. Do not be ashamed of what you are. Your family would be so proud of you right now. They are looking down on you and smiling. Especially Lilliana. She would want to see you happy, no? And your mother and father? Even the Major is impressed. Would they want you to berate yourself for something that was not your fault? No, they wouldn't. So suck it up. Pun intended."

I meant every word. Ever since the woods, I have felt this unbearable urge to comfort him. He took my face in his hands and looked at me for a moment before he closed the distance and pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. It lasted for about a minute before I pulled back for air.

"You know, you never told me what this is." I pointed to myself and then to him, smiling. He looked confused and a bit dazed. Yay for me!

"What are ya talking about, darlin?"

"When we were in the woods and I saw you for the first time leaning against that tree, it was like I was in a trance. My mind was following some subconscious demand that I get to you. It was like a tightening in my chest. And when we kissed it was like a breath of fresh air. There's no describing it." My eyes became unfocused as I remembered the feeling.

"It was the same thing for me as well, Bella. Except there was a tightenin in two places instead of one." He smirked.

I was confused for a second. What is he…oh! I smirked back much to his surprise. It changed to lust and I watched as his eyes darkened a bit as I deliberately shifted in his lap a bit. He gripped my waist.

"Can you explain, Jasper?" I asked sweetly.

He blinked for a couple of seconds before he cleared his throat. "Of course. I know that ya haven't heard about mates before right?" When I shook my head, he nodded. When we find our other half, it's like findin the missin half of yourself, your soul counterpart. Ya would do basically anythin for that one person, what they want, need, or even dream of is now your want, need and dream. Like this world doesn't exist and it's you and them. You are my mate, Isabella Marie Swan."

As I processed this, I couldn't help but be happy that this beautiful, sensitive, charming, gorgeous man was all mine. How many dates have I gone on that didn't work out? I just thought that maybe the right person hadn't come along yet. And I was right. Now that I've got him, I am never letting go.

"You're throwin out some pretty positive vibes right now, darlin. Want to tell me what that's about?" He whispered in my ear, tracing the shell of my ear with his cold tongue. I shivered and it wasn't from the cold.

"I was thinking how happy I am that I found you. And that I'm never…" I wiggled in his lap causing him to thrust into me with his hips. "Ever letting you go." I whispered/moaned.

"Hmm…mine." He growled and nuzzled my neck. I let my head fall back, giving him more access and closed my eyes.

"Yours." I whimpered when he started peppering kisses down my throat occasionally nipping my skin lightly. His hand started rubbing circles on my waist and I couldn't help but move a little to try to create some friction to sooth the ache that had started in between my thighs. He growled slightly and made his way back to my ear biting hard enough for a chill to creep ever so slowly down my spine.

"You smell divine, darlin. Mind if I have a taste?" His southern twang coming out more in his husky voice. His hand travels lower and pushed up the cotton shirt I was wearing and lightly trailed his hand over my stomach, causing my stomach muscles to contract deliciously. My own hand travel upwards to thread my fingers into his silken hair, gripping it so as to keep him close to me. My legs opened slightly when I felt his other hand inch toward my inner thigh.

"Please…Jasper…"

No sooner were the words the words out of my mouth that I was suddenly on my back with Jasper hovering over me. My breathing was coming in quick pants and my body was aching for him to just touch me. He stayed there, letting his eyes roam down my body before he looked into my eyes. They were pitch black but I could see the whites and was relieved before it was replaced by pleasure when he leaned forward and kissed me and my hands tangled in his hair as I opened my mouth, letting him in. As he dominated my mouth he gripped the top of my shirt, his fingertips grazing my nipples.

"Ya have way too many clothes, darlin." He murmured as he jerked his hand. I felt the fabric rip down the middle and gasped as the cool air hit it. It was then I realized that I wasn't wearing any underwear at all. Somebody must have taken it off along with my wet clothes. But I wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. Now there was nothing that could block him from touching my skin the way I wanted him to. He rose up on his knees and I watched in fascination and desire as he fully removed his shirt and tossed it aside. My eyes greedily took in his muscular chest and even though he was scarred, it only served to turn me on more. I continued my perusal and followed the happy trail of hair leading into his pants. My desire spiked and I heard him chuckle. I looked up at him to see him smirking.

"See something ya like?" He drawled and it made me shiver a little. God, I love that fucking accent!

I licked my lips. "You know I do. What are you going to do about it?" He raised his eye brows and I shivered as a voice growled suddenly lightly in my ear. I didn't even notice him move.

"I am going to take this tight…" he thrust his hips into mine, showing me what I did to him. I moaned. "little…" another thrust. "body of yours and have my wicked way with it till ya scream my name." He placed his hand on my breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. "Then make ya beg for more." I shivered and then gasped as he lowered his head to my chest replacing his fingers with his mouth. He caught the tip in between his teeth carefully and flicked at it with his tongue. If that didn't make me arch my back, his fingers thrusting his into me with his thumb rubbing slow circles on my clit certainly did. As I did, I felt a slight pain as his teeth nicked my nipple. But it mixed with the pleasure making me arch even more. He took his hand out of me for a moment to hitch my leg over his before continuing what he was doing, his fingers going deeper than before. I began to roll my hips in time with his fingers. The fact that he had torn off my pants without me knowing did not escape me.

Oh, fuck...Jasper! So…good….please don't stop….ah…" I cried out. I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me. As another wave hit me, I realized he was using his gift.

"More…" I begged. He sped up, adding another finger while his thumb added more pressure. He turned up the pleasure and my eyes rolled into the back of head as my hands twisting themselves in the sheets, my head thrashing to and fro against the pillow. I whimpered in protest as he took out his fingers and licked them clean, closing his eyes and groaning.

"Why'd you stop?" I said, panting. I was so close.

His eyes snapped open and he flashed me a devilish smirk that made my heart stutter. "Oh, darlin. I'm not done by a long shot. Ya taste too delicious to stop."

With that, he scooted back until he was off the bed. He kneeled and then reached forward to pull me toward him. He threw my legs over his shoulders and placed his hands under me, lifting me up and bringing my throbbing center inches from his mouth but still too far. He ran his tongue along my inner thigh on both sides never coming closer to where I desperately wanted him to be. I tried to wiggle but he held me still, his hands wrapping around my waist to keep me from moving.

"I can feel your longin, Bella. What do you want so badly? I want to please you but I don't know what you want me to do. Can you help me? Tell me what you want." He said lowly, his black eyes glinting as he looked up at me through his thick lashes, smirking. I turned my gaze to my core and back up at him, but he shook his head.

"You need to tell me, Isabella."

Usually, I hated the use of my full name. But coming from his mouth, it was so sexy and fucking erotic that I moaned at the sound of it. He blew cold air on my heated core and I trembled in pleasure.

"Please…"

"Please what, Isabella?" He said as he pressed a kiss to my thigh. He rubbed his thumbs along my ribs and I grabbed on to his hands and squeezed. I'm sure my knuckles were white. Why was I so nervous to tell him what I wanted? Oh, yeah. Because I've never talked dirty to anyone while in bed. And that is because I'm still a fucking virgin. I moaned in frustration.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly."

I glared at him. He raised his eyebrows and stared back. Alright, he wants to play? Fine, he asked for it. I hooded my eyelids, licked my lips seductively and tilted my head to the side a bit in what I hoped was sexy.

"Jasper…" I purred. It seemed to be working because he narrowed his onyx eyes and his hands tightened slightly on my hips again.

"I want you to put your head between my legs and lick my pussy clean until I scream your name in ecstasy." He growled and I bit my lip. His eyes flickered down slightly and if it were even possible, his eyes darkened further. But I wasn't done. I lowered my voice and spoke again. "And then make me beg for more." I threw his words back at him and watched in delight as he dove in and did exactly what I asked him to do. His tongue was everywhere, licking my arousal from my lips. I tried to move my hips to ride his tongue and moaned when he finally released me. My hands attached themselves into his hair as I scratched and pulled. He growled enjoying the sensation and the vibrations sent me over the edge that I had been balance on so carefully.

"JASPER!"

My body trembled and shook with the waves of my orgasm and my hands had his hair in a death grip. He didn't stop though. He licked me through my climax, prolonging the feeling. When I came down, he still didn't stop. He removed his mouth and thrust his fingers back into my core, rubbing that secret spot inside of me that made me jerk because I was sensitive now. I raised my hand to my breast and twisting and rubbing while my hips lifted, silently begging for his mouth. He complied but instead of licking it, he sucked my clit into his mouth and did the same thing he did with my nipple. His fingers pressed down on that spot and I tensed, the pleasure becoming white-hot before I exploded yet again, my voice becoming hoarse with my scream. I went limp and barely registered when he crawled back up my body and lay down next to me. As I drifted into dreamland, I briefly heard him say "Sweet dreams, my Isabella."

(Earlier)

Peter Pov

As I sat on the rock after my hunt, I couldn't help but sigh. I wasn't even worried about the fact that the stupid cougar had attacked me for no apparent reason or that it was raining like no one's business. Hell, I almost feel bad for the kitty cat. If it hadn't ripped my favorite shirt, I probably would've had some sympathy. I just hope Charlotte won't be too mad at me when I get home and doesn't rip me a new one. Speaking of rippin'…I don't think I was going to survive the night, especially if things go the way I 'know' they will. I had no choice though. Jasper is my sire and brother in every way. I can't keep this from him much longer. Every time I looked into his eyes, I could practically see the struggle as HE tried to fight his way through all the holds and barriers. I readied myself as I heard Jasper come through the front door with Bella. I could tell by her heartbeat that she was asleep.

"So that's what Peter was yappin about." I heard Charlotte greet Jasper at the door. "Ya found your mate. Congrats, Jazz."

"Thanks Char." Jasper responded.

"No problem. Bring her inside; I already set up the guest room."

"No, she's sleepin in my room." Jasper protested. Is he crazy? If he knew how much time she already spent on that room. She all but kicked me out and told not to come back till everything was finished.

"Are ya tellin' me I did all that hard work for nothin'?" She said. I snickered as I imagined the look on his face.

"Uh…n-no, it's okay. She can sleep in there." He said. I shook my head, chuckling softly. Charlotte can be scary when she wants to be. Trust me, I know.

They walked through the house and that's when I decided to walk through the back door, torn clothes and all. "Peter, what in the blazes happened to ya?" Jasper was the first to speak. I kept my eyes away from him for now; I was afraid he would see the fear in my eyes. Of course, he would just mistake it for fear of Charlotte, who turned and narrowed her eyes at me, her darkenin' eyes lookin' me over. Well, so much for not gettin' mad at me. I am so regrettin' not looking at Jasper but that would probably get me in trouble and I have enough to deal with already.

Glancing at Charlotte, I looked at the floor before I responded. "See, what had happened was I was sittin on a rock just gazin' at the stars when this huge fuckin' mountain lion comes out of nowhere and tackles my ass. He managed to rough me up a bit hence the dirty hair," I pointed to my hair. "As for the shirt, while I had my hand his throat, he took his paws and started to scratch at my chest, tearin' it. I got pissed at him and threw him over the trees by his…tail."

"Ya killed him?! And why the hell would a mountain lion come out when it's rainin? Explain that, Peter." Charlotte growled. I flinched slightly.

"No…I uh…a few seconds after I threw him, I heard the splashin of water. He…uh… landed in the um…lake. As for the why, I don't know? He was hungry, I guess?" I grimaced. That was such a lame-ass answer.

"You threw him in the lake?! Felines can't swim!" She shrieked.

Shit. I backed up against the door answerin' quickly, tryin' to fix my mistake. "N-not in the deep where he uh, could…uh…ya know, drown but in the uh…s-shallow area?" I ended like a question.

"Ya had better hope so, Peter. Or there will be hell to pay." She glared at me hard enough to make me squirm uneasily. Then she turned to Jasper.

"Give me her, Jasper. I'll get her to bed and get her out of these wet clothes. The poor dear must be freezin', especially pressed against ya."

"And afterwards," Charlotte turned back to me. "Ya are going to show me where you were 'attacked'." She made quotations with her hands. "And get this floor clean, the wood's gonna swell."

"Yes, honey." I whimpered. I walked into the kitchen where we kept our cleaning supplies. I heard the squelchin' of the wet fabric as Charlotte took Bella from Jasper.

"Thanks, Charlotte."

"No problem, Sug."

As they went upstairs, I set to work cleanin' up the water from the floor before the wood swelled. About five minutes later, I cleaned the mop like I'd seen Charlotte do and put it back in the closet with all the other stuff. I was headin' toward the stairs when I heard it.

"Yeah, it's her. But it's not what ya think it is. I was changin' her clothes when I saw a tiny little scar on her side. It was barely noticeable." Charlotte sounded concerned but I was anythin' but. I was scared shitless. How am I going to explain **this** to him now?

"Show me." Jasper demanded. I stayed at the bottom of the stairs as they walked toward Bella's room. Jasper stopped about five steps in but Charlotte moved in further.

"There."

Three steps forward, a muted thump and then silence. I strained my ears and a soft sigh and then nothin' else. I assumed it was Bella. It was silent for maybe thirty seconds longer before…

Thwack!

"What in the hell, Charlotte?!" Jasper yelled. I bit my finger to keep from laughin'.

"Don't you raise ya voice at me, Jasper Whitlock! Don't you see she's asleep?"

"But I was just-"

"There will be no touchy-feely of this poor dear until she's had her rest. Got it?" She said. If only she knew.

"Is somethin' funny?" Charlotte said. He must have been smilin' or smirkin' like I was.

"No ma'm, nothin'."

Silence…

"I can't stay mad at ya for very long can I?" Charlotte asked.

"Guess not. It's my southern charm." Jasper and I chuckled before he stopped short. I thought it was because of me and braced myself if he came down the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Charlotte asked. I guess it wasn't me. Cue the sigh of relief.

"Yeah, she's fine. It's probably just a dream. Come on, let's go downstairs and let her sleep."

Footsteps comin' toward the steps had me runnin' to the kitchen. Man, I hate doin' this hidin' shit. But I have to go through it. This has to happen the way I 'know' it is.

A door closin'…

Comin' down the stairs…

"What's with the look?"

"Uh-huh. Don't give me that. What happened to sullen, moody, I-don't-want-a-mate-and-I-never-will Jasper. I mean seriously, ya have got to be an imposter. Because the Jasper Whitlock I know would not be actin' like this for sure." Charlotte said. "Ya don't have him tied up somewhere do ya?"

I leaned against the wall as I waited for his answer. Jasper laughed. "No, I don't. This is me."

More steps…

A whoosh of air as they sat on the couch…

Another one…

"I just didn't know what ya and Peter were goin' on about until now." He said. I smiled, happy that he finally understood.

"Now ya see. It's the most wonderful feelin'. There will be times when she might make ya angry but then ya can't help be happy. Ya won't be able to stay away for long. I know Peter makes me pretty pissed sometimes."

"Like now?" He asked. Yeah! I wanna know, too! Actually, no I don't. I know exactly what she's talkin' about.

"No, I'm not that mad at him. Mountain lions can vicious fucks when they want to be." I nodded vigorously but stopped when I remembered they couldn't see me.

"I remember there was one time back when we used to hunt innocents that this huge mountain lion and I were fightin' over a stray hiker. I was so focused on him that the cat caught me by surprise. He jumped from the opposite tree and tackled me tearing my favorite jeans. When I pinned him down, I told him that the hiker was mine. He actin' pretty surprised that I could talk to him let me tell ya. I scared the hell outta the hiker, too. I have no doubt that it's the same mountain lion that attacked Peter." She laughed and then stopped.

"Speaking of Peter…."

I flew from behind the wall and stood in front of her. "Yes?"

"Did ya clean my floors like I asked, draggin' all the mud and twigs into my house, Mr. Whitlock?" She said. I chuckled. She turned to Jasper, eyebrows raised.

"Is somethin' funny, Mr. Whitlock? I do believe that Peter isn't the only one that dragged filth through my door."

With a confused look on his face, he turned toward the front door where, sure enough, there were dried water marks that I had no doubt matched the bottom of his boots. Jasper turned to Charlotte and smiled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"Yes." I said.

"Good. Now, I believe ya were supposed to show me somethin'?"

My eyes went wide. She was serious?! I dropped to my knees, clutchin' my mate's legs like a lifeline.

"I'm so sorry, Char-Bear! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me! It was an accident!" I begged her. I usually don't beg but right now, it's necessary.

"What was an accident, Peter?"

I nestled my face between her legs and wrapped my arms more tightly around her when I spoke. "When I threw the mountain lion into the air, he landed in the shallow part of the lake. That was true. But when he fell, he landed on his leg and broke it. I'm so sorry." I realized I was whisperin' when I finished. I didn't care. She stepped back from him and I thought she was gonna yell at me. But she got on her knees like I was and took my face in her hands. She leaned forward and kissed me softly and I relished in the feel of her lips against mine before she pulled back.

"I will forgive ya just this one time since I'm so happy for Jasper. Now, go and find the mountain lion and bring it here. I'll heal it."

I nodded and turned to Jasper for the first time I walked in. "Ya want to join me, Major?"

"No, he can't because he has to take care of his mate."

I tried my best to look surprised. I already knew he did. "You're shittin' me. Are ya serious?"

"I thought ya knew."

"Ya know full well that I don't know what my gift's tellin' me. I just had a feelin' that ya had to change feeding spots today." I said actin' annoyed.

"Wait, ya lead him to his mate?" Charlotte asked me, awe in her tone.

"Well, yeah. Not really, though; I didn't know he would find her." I said, shruggin' my shoulders.

"Well, I say ya did. And as a reward…" Charlotte leaned forward and instead of the soft kiss I got earlier, it was a full-blown take-me-against-this-floor-right-now kind of kiss. Trust me, I was tempted to. I didn't realize what happened until I heard I thump and looked up to see Jasper on his knees. I broke away from Charlotte, albeit a little reluctantly, and helped him up. "Ya alright, Major?" I asked, holdin' him up by my arm.

Before he could answer, there was a thud from the bedroom. Jasper flashed up the stairs and we followed him. He burst through the door and I looked around the room for Bella. She wasn't on the bed; she was on the floor, clutchin' her head in pain. She must have a headache. Jasper darted forward and knelt in front of her and what happened next scared me half to undeath. She screamed. I mean, she screamed so loud, my ears pricked the tiniest bit. Jasper must have sent her some sleepy mojo because the next second she was asleep again.

Jasper picked her up and got on the bed with her. He leaned against the headboard and placed Bella in his lap with her neck tucked under his chin. He told us to leave and I took Charlotte downstairs and outside. We started runnin' into the direction of the lake and all the way there, I hoped for the courage to tell Charlotte and prepare her for what was about to happen.


End file.
